


If we ever stop running

by wtvrai



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crimes, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Polyamory, Sex workers, Threesome m/m/m, Very Slight Hint of Suicidal Thoughts, Yes this is a 3 Will Be Free fic, murders, narrative heavy, nothing explicit though, profanities, very slight mention of homophobia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtvrai/pseuds/wtvrai
Summary: "...jarak dan waktu tidak pernah berpihak kepada anak domba yang tidak patuh kepada gembala."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	If we ever stop running

**_Awal_ **

Kalau Wooseok punya Tuhan, dia rasa sebentar lagi dia akan masuk neraka. 

Minggu lalu Wooseok masih ada di pusat kota, menghabiskan malam dengan meliukkan badan di tiang-tiang dansa dengan lampu neon dan wangi parfum bercampur alkohol. Minggu lalu Wooseok masih punya _euphoria_ dan pria serta wanita yang mengacung-acungkan lembaran-lembaran uang ketika baju Wooseok satu persatu ditanggalkan. Minggu lalu, seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya, Wooseok ada di kamar hotel yang harga per-malamnya jauh lebih murah dibandingkan “ _service_ ” yang diberikannya dan mendesah dengan pundi uang yang mengalir di imajinya. Minggu lalu Wooseok hidup selayaknya manusia tanpa Tuhan.

Minggu lalu juga Wooseok bermain dengan setan. 

Mungkin Wooseok terlena dengan bebasnya hidup hingga ia bermain terlalu jauh di area yang tidak seharusnya ia pijak. Akibatnya, iming-iming uang dan adrenalin membuat Wooseok mau-mau saja berbisnis dengan setan. Cerita ini berputar tapi faktanya begini: minggu lalu Wooseok tidur dengan istri dari kepala mafia bisnis yang membunuh orang seperti ia membunuh semut yang berbaris. 

Lalu sialnya, ia tertangkap basah. Dua orang mendobrak pintu saat Wooseok sedang bersiap untuk mandi. Sialnya pula, mereka pembunuh handal dengan pistol dan Wooseok tidak bisa berkelahi. Lebih sialnya lagi, wanita naif yang ia tiduri demi uang itu jatuh cinta pada Wooseok dan melindungi Wooseok dari dentuman peluru. Ya, istri dari kepala mafia, mati karena melindungi Wooseok. Wanita yang namanya sudah Wooseok lupakan itu jatuh tepat di tangan Wooseok. Baju dan tangan Wooseok bermandikan merah.

Wooseok tidak pernah melihat orang mati sebelumnya. Apalagi orang yang mati karena tembakan tepat di dada. Bau darah membuat kepala Wooseok pening. Panik. Panik sepertinya reaksi yang wajar untuk Wooseok. Namun Wooseok tidak sendiri. 

“ _Bajingan. Tuan bilang Nyonya harus kembali hidup-hidup!”_

_“Bagaimana ini?!”_

_“Bangsat! Sialan! Bisa-bisa kita yang mati besok.”_

Dua laki-laki itu berseteru. Tentu saja, panik. Karena menurut mereka yang berhak mati adalah binatang yang berani tidur dengan sang istri. 

Jadi, menggunakan kesempatan dalam perseteruan, Wooseok berlari, karena apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain berlari? Ia berlari ke bar terdekat dan, seperti dipermainkan dunia, entah siapa yang lebih sial, Wooseok bertemu dengan Jinhyuk di kamar mandi bar. 

_“Wooseok…?”_

Jinhyuk masih sama seperti bulan-bulan yang lalu. Badannya tinggi dan wajahnya percaya dengan dunia. Cerita soal Jinhyuk panjang, butuh teh dan kopi untuk diceritakan. Tapi ada pembunuh dengan pistol yang menginginkan kepala Wooseok sehingga Jinhyuk harus dijadikan cerita esok. 

Wooseok tidak sempat bercerita apapun sampai salah satu kacung mafia itu datang mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. 

Binatang yang diburu selalu punya insting untuk hidup. Wooseok pun begitu. Entah bagaimana, entah seperti apa, ia berhasil membuang pistol dari tangan kacung mafia. Lalu entah bagaimana pula kacung mafia itu bisa membalikkan keadaan dan mencekik Wooseok dengan lengannya yang rasanya lebih berat dari seribu batu. Lalu entah bagaimana ada laki-laki lain yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Lalu entah bagaimana pula, Jinhyuk mengenal laki-laki itu.

“ _Seungyoun, bantu kami!”_ Teriak Jinhyuk waktu itu.

Lalu Seungyoun yang tidak Wooseok kenal ini mengambil pistol dan menembakkan peluru tepat ke dada kacung mafia. 

Dalam satu hari, Wooseok melihat dua orang mati.

Tanpa sempat menarik napas, Wooseok dapat mendengar kacung kedua mengobrak-abrik seisi bar. Jadi seperti binatang yang hendak diterkam, Wooseok menarik tangan Jinhyuk dan laki-laki yang bernama Seungyoun, dan berlari. Padahal dalam situasi ini Wooseok sama saja sudah mati. Lawan Wooseok mafia yang punya puluhan kacung yang bisa menembak dan mati dan diganti seperti mainan. Tapi Wooseok tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain berlari dan mencuri mobil pertama yang ia lihat.

Jadi dalam satu hari, Wooseok menyeret dua orang untuk ikut mati bersamanya.

Sekarang sudah hampir satu minggu berlalu. Sekarang Wooseok bangun dan tidur dengan dua orang yang tanpa sengaja ia seret, ada baju dengan noda darah di bagasi mobil yang ia curi, ada pistol yang masih terisi peluru di jaketnya, dan penyesalan yang selalu datang terlambat.

Wooseok tidak percaya Tuhan. Tapi besok, besok sepertinya ia akan pergi ke neraka.

—

**_1, 2, dan 3 (dan 4, dan 5)_ **

Berlari dari kematian selama berhari-hari dengan dua orang lainnya membuat manusia belajar dan paham tentang banyak hal. 

Suatu malam di pertengahan minggu dalam sebuah kamar motel dengan pendingin ruangan yang terlalu dingin dan bau cat yang lembab menguar di udara, Wooseok, Jinhyuk, dan Seungyoun, belajar mengenai satu sama lain. Seungyoun mencuri sebungkus _doritos_ dan tiga batang rokok. Jinhyuk tidak merokok, jadi Seungyoun dan Wooseok masing-masing mendapatkan satu batang dan berbagi batang terakhir. Di kamar motel yang lembab, ada 1, 2, 3, 4, dan 5 hal yang mereka pelajari.

  1. Jinhyuk adalah anak tiri dari istri mafia yang Wooseok tiduri. Dengan kata lain, Wooseok menyeret Jinhyuk untuk lari dari ayahnya sendiri. Dengan kata lain lagi, Wooseok secara tidak langsung membunuh ibu tiri Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk membenci ibu tirinya.
  2. Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun saling mengenal karena di hari segala kekacauan ini terjadi, Jinhyuk membayar Seungyoun untuk tidur dengannya.
  3. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok kenal satu sama lain karena Jinhyuk senang melukis dan Wooseok pernah menjadi model telanjang untuk lukisan Jinhyuk. Mereka berciuman setelah kelas selesai dan berjanji untuk tidak pernah bertemu lagi.
  4. Manusia yang terikat karena ada nyawa yang dipertaruhkan, terpaksa memahami adaptasi yang pada situasi umumnya terasa terlalu cepat dan tidak wajar. Tidak ada yang wajar di cerita ini.
  5. Ciuman dengan rasa _doritos_ dan rokok di kamar motel dengan kasur terlalu sempit dan bau cat yang lembab tidak seburuk yang mereka kira.



Cerita mereka saling bertumpuk dalam cara yang paling dianggap lucu oleh dunia. Karena dunia suka manusia yang menderita.

Kalau manusia adalah anak domba dan Tuhan serta takdir adalah gembala, ada tiga orang yang seumur hidup mereka selalu lari dari gembala. Mereka juga berusaha untuk lari di malam itu. Persetan dengan moral dan etika. Karena tiga orang yang punya puluhan pistol menunggu untuk menanamkan peluru di kepala mereka, tidak bisa lagi untuk takut pada embel-embel moral. Jadi mereka kabur dengan lumatan bibir, kulit yang bergesekan, dan suara-suara tidak senonoh di malam itu. Mereka kabur malam itu. Dan malam berikutnya. Dan malam-malam berikutnya. Mereka berlari seperti domba yang tidak kenal si gembala.

—

**_Lukisan telanjang_ **

“Kenapa kamu masih di sini?” Tanya Wooseok di suatu malam. 

Entah sudah malam keberapa mereka habiskan di motel yang terlalu tua. Dua hari yang lalu mereka hampir ketahuan oleh beberapa pembunuh bayaran baru. Dengan adrenalin terpacu mereka membereskan barang dan menyetir hingga jauh, jauh, entah di mana. Sedikit uang yang mereka punya (setengahnya milik Jinhyuk), mereka pakai untuk bensin dan penginapan. Sekarang Seungyoun sedang merayu pemilik motel untuk memberikan mereka makanan gratis. Kamar motel hanya diisi oleh napas Jinhyuk dan Wooseok.

“Maksudnya?” Jinhyuk bertanya balik.

Wooseok menatap lekat wajah Jinhyuk. Masih sama. Jinhyuk masih sama dengan Jinhyuk yang beberapa bulan lalu bertemu dengan Wooseok di sebuah kelas melukis sekolah swasta yang tidak akan pernah bisa Wooseok pijak kalau ia tidak menanggalkan baju dan menawarkan diri menjadi model telanjang. Jinhyuk yang serius. Jinhyuk yang sedikit kaku, dengan senyum secerah matahari. Jinhyuk yang mengajak Wooseok untuk makan siang setelah kelas dengan ramah seolah mereka baru saja berkenalan sebagai rekan bisnis dan bukan karena Wooseok menanggalkan baju demi uang untuk hidup.

Mereka makan siang di sebuah restoran kecil pinggir jalan di belakang sekolah. Mereka bercerita panjang lebar tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting dan tidak pribadi. Tapi Wooseok tahu, dia akan mengingat Jinhyuk dan _trivia_ -nya tentang Michaelangelo di belakang kepalanya. Karena Wooseok sudah terlalu lama hidup dengan melupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah manusia. Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk bercerita dengan senyum cerah kepada Wooseok yang manusia.

“Kamu tidak akan mati di tangan mafia,” jelas Wooseok. Karena jelas, diantara mereka bertiga, Jinhyuk paling tidak berdosa. Walaupun, kalau sudah sejauh ini, rasanya saling berlomba mengenai dosa sudah tidak ada artinya.

Berbulan-bulan lalu Wooseok mengajak Jinhyuk yang kaku untuk pergi ke pesta tempat Wooseok harus menjadi penari sensual demi menghibur tamu yang datang. Jinhyuk dipaksa untuk ikut menari oleh tamu-tamu yang kebanyakan merupakan wanita paruh baya dengan dompet-dompet Prada dan Balenciaga.

Mereka minum alkohol dan menari dengan lampu neon dan dentuman bass dari speaker yang terlalu keras. Mereka tertawa, dan menari, dan tertawa. Lepas, seperti tidak lagi ada di dunia.

“Kata siapa aku tidak akan mati di tangan mafia?” Tanya Jinhyuk datar. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras, namun masih ada senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Wooseok tidak melepaskan matanya dari Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk mengedikkan bahu dan berlanjut mencoret-coret memo yang mereka temukan di hotel dengan pensil murah yang mereka curi dari hotel sebelumnya.

“Jinhyuk,” panggil Wooseok.

“Hm?”

“Jinhyuk.”

“Ya?”

“Aku tidur dengan ibumu.”

Wooseok dapat mendengar ujung pensil yang patah, bahkan ketika Wooseok duduk di tempat tidur dan Jinhyuk duduk di sofa beberapa langkah jauhnya.

“Ibu tiriku,” koreksi Jinhyuk.

“Tetap ibumu.”

“Dia _bukan_ ibuku.”

Mereka bertatapan. Wajah Jinhyuk keras, kini tanpa senyum di bibirnya. 

Lalu Wooseok ingat pembicaraan mereka setelah pesta. Tentang hidup mereka yang bertolak belakang, namun sama-sama selalu merasa seperti bukan manusia. Wooseok yang selalu bebas dan Jinhyuk yang selalu terikat. Tentang ibu Jinhyuk yang sudah pergi ke surga (kata Jinhyuk, kalau surga ada, ibunya pasti ada di situ) dan ayah Jinhyuk yang langsung menikah lagi tanpa ada rasa sedih di sana. Tentang Jinhyuk yang hanya punya ibunya di dunia dan sekarang ia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa hidup dengan uang yang berlimpah dan melukis. Ia masih bisa makan di restoran pinggir jalan dan tertawa karena alkohol. Berbulan-bulan lalu wajah Jinhyuk pilu dengan tetap mempertahankan kenaifan dan kepercayaan pada dunia. 

Jadi, berbulan-bulan lalu, Wooseok bertanya apakah Jinhyuk pernah berciuman. Jinhyuk menggeleng. Dengan tiga langkah tegap, Wooseok mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jinhyuk dan berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Jinhyuk. Diberinya beberapa lumatan sebelum mereka melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain, tertawa, dan berjanji untuk tidak bertemu lagi. Karena dunia mereka berbeda, tapi di satu malam itu mereka manusia.

Jadi, malam ini, Wooseok mengambil langkah-langkah tegap dan mengalungkan lengan ke leher Jinhyuk yang duduk di sofa dan melumat bibirnya.

Karena di motel itu, kedudukan mereka mungkin lebih rendah dari manusia.

“Tubuhku mungkin tidak akan mati di tangan mafia,” kata Jinhyuk, dagunya beristirahat di pucuk kepala Wooseok. “Tapi aku sama saja mati kalau harus kembali ke sana dan hidup sebagai mafia.”

Wooseok tertawa penuh pemahaman. 

Ya, Jinhyuk mungkin bukan pendosa terbesar diantara mereka bertiga. Tapi Jinhyuk sama saja anak domba yang selalu berusaha kabur dari gembala. Mereka sama. Tidak ada gunanya berlomba-lomba soal dosa.

“Lagipula,” lanjut Jinhyuk. Mereka bisa mendengar langkah kaki Seungyoun yang mendekat ke kamar karena dinding motel yang tipis. “Tubuh kalian berdua akan mati di tangan mafia tanpaku.” Senyum cerah merekah di bibirnya.

Wooseok tertawa lagi.

Ah, Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk dengan badan tinggi dan wajah yang percaya dunia. 

Tidak ada yang berubah.

—

**_Merah dan mati_ **

“Hey,” sapa Seungyoun. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Wooseok. Sedikit meringis karena rumput tempat mereka duduk sedikit basah bekas hujan di pagi hari.

“Hey,” balas Wooseok. Malam ini mereka memutuskan untuk menghemat sedikit uang dengan memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan dan tidur di mobil. Jinhyuk sudah tertidur di jok belakang yang terlalu sempit untuk kakinya yang panjang. Wooseok tidak bisa tidur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk di rerumputan pinggir jalan. Sedikit bersandar pada pintu mobil sambil melihat langit.

Seungyoun ikut melihat langit.

“Terima kasih,” kata Seungyoun tiba-tiba. Wooseok mengangkat alisnya.

“Buat apa?”

“Kalau tidak ada kamu dan Jinhyuk, aku pasti sudah mati di kamar mandi bar waktu itu,” jawab Seungyoun.

Wooseok mendengus. Berhari-hari ia merasa telah menyeret Seungyoun untuk mati, dan di sini Seungyoun malah berterima kasih padanya.

“Simpan terima kasih itu untuk Jinhyuk. Kita belum mati karena mereka sering takut untuk menembak, kalau-kalau mereka salah membunuh.” _Lagi._ Pikir Wooseok. Mereka tidak mau salah membunuh _lagi_.

“Oke, akan aku cium seluruh wajah Jinhyuk waktu dia bangun besok pagi,” kata Seungyoun ceria.

“Bodoh, kau kira itu hadiah?”

Dan mereka tertawa. 

Malam itu sunyi. Jalanan tempat mereka berada tidak banyak dilalui kendaraan, selain satu dua truk barang yang sesekali lewat. Mereka berdua diam dalam nyaman. Menatap langit yang, ironisnya, memperlihatkan bintang seolah mereka sedang dalam perjalanan liburan dan bukan sedang melarikan diri.

“Kau pernah lihat orang mati?” Tanya Seungyoun tiba-tiba. Wooseok memandang Seungyoun heran.

“Aku rasa kita bertiga pernah melihat orang mati.”

Seungyoun tertawa. 

“Oh bukan, bukan. Sebelum hari itu maksudnya.”

Wooseok bergumam. Menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya sedikit ke pintu mobil.

“Tidak. Tidak pernah,” jawabnya. Seungyoun tidak membalas, jadi Wooseok balas bertanya. “Kamu?”

Ada lima detik hening sebelum Seungyoun menjawab pertanyaan itu.

“Pernah. Satu kali.”

Wooseok berhenti menjedukkan kepala ke pintu mobil.

Lalu malam itu di bawah bintang, Seungyoun bercerita tentang Seungyoun kecil yang hidup tanpa apa-apa. Seungyoun tidak pernah ingat wajah ayahnya. Ibunya punya usaha _billiard_ di sebuah pulau wisata yang harga pemeliharaannya lebih mahal dari uang yang masuk di meja kasir. Jadi selama Seungyoun tumbuh dewasa, ibunya harus menjual segala yang mereka punya di rumahnya. Ia harus terus menjual hingga akhirnya yang bisa ia jual hanyalah dirinya, jadi ia ikut menjual dirinya.

Seungyoun menjadi terbiasa dengan pria satu dan pria dua dan pria tiga dan pria-pria lain yang silih berganti datang dan masuk ke ruang belakang tempat _billiard_ yang tidak pernah boleh dimasuki Seungyoun. Mata dan telinganya ia tutup rapat-rapat. Karena setiap malam, ibunya masih menyiapkan makan malam dan bertanya mengenai teman-teman Seungyoun di sekolah.

Lalu saat Seungyoun mulai remaja ada satu pria yang selalu datang. Biasanya pria tidak datang lebih dari tiga kali, tapi pria ini sudah datang lebih dari lima. Awalnya Seungyoun tidak peduli, sampai ibunya memberikan ia piring saat makan malam dan melihat memar di pergelangan tangannya.

Mata dan telinga Seungyoun yang sudah bertahun-tahun ditutupnya rapat, kembali terbuka. Ia mendengar hal-hal yang tidak pernah mau ia dengar di balik pintu ruang belakang tempat _billiard_ mereka. Tapi Seungyoun tetap memaksa mata dan telinganya terbuka. Karena di dunia ini ia hanya punya ibunya, dan ada memar di pergelangan tangannya.

Sampai suatu hari, tanpa perlu usaha membuka telinga, Seungyoun yang sedang membereskan tongkat _billiard_ mendengar teriakan dari ruang belakang. Ia mendobrak pintu dengan paksa untuk melihat pria yang terlalu sering ia lihat dan ibunya yang berteriak menangis dengan rambut berantakan, pipi yang merah karena tamparan, dan paha yang penuh dengan hitam dan biru. Jadi Seungyoun melihat merah. 

Di ruang belakang ada botol alkohol yang masih setengahnya terisi. Seungyoun melihat merah dan tanpa sadar botol itu sudah pecah di kepala pria yang terlalu sering ia lihat. Seungyoun melihat merah dan tanpa sadar sisa botol yang masih ia pegang sudah menancap di perut pria itu juga.

Itu pertama kali Seungyoun melihat orang mati.

“Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan pulau agar ibuku bisa menyalahkanku kalau ada yang bertanya ke mana perginya pria itu,” katanya.

Wooseok tidak membalas apapun selain melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Seungyoun dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Seungyoun agar Seungyoun dapat mengistirahatkan kepalanya di kepala Wooseok. Tangan Seungyoun balas melingkar di pinggang Wooseok.

Wooseok tahu ada nyawa yang pernah hilang dari tangan itu, tapi malam ini tangan Seungyoun hangat di pinggangnya.

“Jinhyuk belum tahu soal ini,” kata Wooseok. Seungyoun tertawa.

“Oke, untuk hadiahnya besok akan kuberikan ciuman di seluruh wajahnya dan cerita ini sebagai pita di kadonya.” 

Wooseok mendengus. Tidak ada yang lucu dari cerita ini selain komedi ironis yang paling disukai dunia. Tapi malam ini pelukan mereka hangat di tengah angin malam dan rumput yang masih setengah basah. 

Dalam lomba pendosa mungkin mereka berdua akan menang juara satu dan dua. Tapi di bawah bintang, mereka hanya dua anak kecil yang hilang di tengah semesta.

—

**_Rumah dan pantai_ **

Jinhyuk menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. Di kanan dan kirinya ada Wooseok dan Seungyoun yang juga masih berusaha menenangkan diri dari tingginya. Kasur mereka terlalu sempit untuk tubuh tiga pria dewasa namun mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kasur yang sempit beberapa hari ini. Toh kulit mereka tetap akan selalu bertemu kulit. Tidak ada bedanya kasur besar dan kasur yang sedikit sempit.

“ _Wow_ ,” hela Jinhyuk setelah napasnya mulai teratur. 

Seungyoun yang masih menciumi lengan kirinya tertawa.

“Wow?” Godanya. Jinhyuk meringis malu. Wooseok terkekeh.

“Seungyoun, anggap saja itu pujian,” kata Wooseok tiba-tiba. “Beberapa minggu ini dia selalu menghadapi dua orang yang hidup dari menjual seks. Kalau dia tidak terpana, pekerjaan kita tidak ada gunanya.”

Jinhyuk memukul lengan Wooseok pelan untuk protes, sementara Seungyoun terbahak.

“Bagaimana? Lebih baik Seungyoun sendiri atau kami berdua di ranjang?” Tanya Wooseok. Jinhyuk mengernyit.

“Maksudnya?”

“Bukannya kalian bertemu karena kamu membayar Seungyoun untuk tidur denganmu?” 

Jinhyuk mengeluarkan _ooh_ yang panjang, lalu tertawa. Seungyoun masih menciumi pelan lengan kirinya.

“Kami belum pernah berhubungan seks sebelumnya, kalau itu maksudmu,” kata Jinhyuk. Kini Wooseok yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

Berhari-hari yang lalu di malam itu Jinhyuk datang ke bar tempat Seungyoun bekerja dengan “teman-temannya” yang selalu berlagak seperti mereka tidak tahu harus membuang ke mana lagi uang yang selalu masuk dan masuk lagi ke sakunya. Jadi malam itu mereka menarik Jinhyuk untuk berpesta dan _membeli_ jasa seseorang di bar itu. Tapi Jinhyuk sudah terlalu lama jengah mendengar mereka merendahkan pria yang mencumbu pria di bar ini dan bar-bar mereka sebelumnya. Jinhyuk jengah dengan siulan yang mereka berikan pada wanita-wanita rupawan dan tatapan merendahkan pada pria-pria yang tidak kalah rupawan.

Jadi Jinhyuk melemparkan uang yang jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dari uang yang ada di dompet “teman-temannya” itu untuk membuat mereka malu, dan menunjuk Seungyoun yang kebetulan sedang mengantarkan alkohol ke meja mereka.

“Dia,” kata Jinhyuk waktu itu. “Malam ini aku akan tidur dengan dia.”

Wooseok bersiul.

“ _Power move,_ ” komennya. Jari telunjuknya bermain di dada Jinhyuk.

“Lalu kalian tidak tidur bersama?”

“Tidak,” jawab Seungyoun. “Kami berkenalan dan mengobrol panjang lebar tentang lukisan dan musik. Seperti teman yang berkenalan di sekolah dan bukan di bar dengan setumpuk uang yang dibayarkan.”

Wooseok terkikik geli. Jinhyuk tidak pernah berubah. “Lalu?” Tanyanya.

“Lalu kami hampir pergi ke hotel waktu aku memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar ke kamar mandi,” jelas Jinhyuk. Wooseok terdiam. “Kita semua tahu bagaimana ceritanya setelah itu.”

Kamar motel itu sunyi dengan detak jantung teratur dari tiga manusia.

“Apa mimpi kalian?” Tanya Jinhyuk tiba-tiba. “Mimpiku adalah hidup sederhana dari menjual lukisan. Aku mungkin akan punya anjing jalanan yang selalu aku beri makan lalu dia akan secara insting menjadi peliharaanku,” lanjutnya. “Lalu kami akan hidup tenang dan mati karena tua.”

“Mimpi orang kaya,” balas Wooseok. Jinhyuk terlihat bingung. “Hanya orang kaya yang bisa punya mimpi untuk hidup sederhana dengan pendapatan yang tidak pasti.”

“Aku mimpi menjadi kaya,” kata Wooseok. “Aku bermimpi punya uang yang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya bisa kuhabiskan.” Jari jemarinya masih bermain di dada Jinhyuk. Sesekali disematkan di jemari Seungyoun yang ada di atas perut Jinhyuk.

“Aku bermimpi punya bisnis yang tidak perlu aku jalankan sendiri dan aku hanya perlu mengatur bagaimana orang-orang menjalankan bisnisnya. Lalu aku bermimpi punya rumah besar seperti istana,” lanjut Wooseok.

Jinhyuk bergumam. Seungyoun terkekeh.

“Wooseok, mimpimu juga mimpi orang yang kaya,” katanya. “Mimpimu adalah mimpi orang yang pernah bebas untuk bermimpi.”

Wooseok dan Jinhyuk diam mengingat merah dan mati. Tangan Seungyoun di perut Jinhyuk terasa hangat dan panas di waktu yang sama.

“Aku hanya mampu bermimpi untuk hidup sebagai manusia,” lanjut Seungyoun. Ia mendengus pelan. “Mungkin kalau sedang lupa diri aku akan bermimpi bisa hidup sampai tua di pinggir pantai.”

Jinhyuk berdeham keras, mengagetkan Seungyoun dan Wooseok. Ia kemudian menggenggam erat-erat tangan Wooseok dan Seungyoun yang ada di atas perutnya.

“Oke, kalau kita gabungkan, maka mimpi kita adalah punya rumah yang besar di pinggir pantai dengan anjing jalanan yang aku beri makan setiap hari,” katanya. “Lalu nanti Wooseok akan punya bisnis, mungkin bisa dibantu Seungyoun, lalu aku akan membantu dengan menjual lukisan.”

“Lalu,” lanjut Jinhyuk. Ada basah di pundak kanan dan lengan kirinya. Mungkin ada basah juga di pipinya, tapi tidak ia hiraukan. “Lalu kita akan mati karena tua.”

Mereka tahu selama berhari-hari kemarin mereka sama saja dengan mati. Di bumi yang ini, mereka sudah mati dari hari mereka kabur dari kamar mandi bar dengan merah yang tertinggal.

Tapi biarlah, tidur mereka malam itu berisikan rumah dan pantai, dan mungkin asa untuk hidup hingga tua.

—

**_Anak domba dan gembala_ **

Dua hari yang lalu mereka kembali melihat orang mati.

Sepasang suami istri yang memberikan mereka makanan dan atap untuk berteduh mati karena dua orang kacung mafia yang berhasil menemukan jejak mereka. Mereka bertiga tidak lepas dari luka, tentu saja, tapi sekarang sudah terlalu banyak nyawa yang mereka buang sia-sia di perjalanan mereka. Nyawa yang anehnya, tidak pernah nyawa mereka.

Mereka selamat dengan sisa-sisa bensin yang masih ada di mobil curian mereka yang sudah usang. Jadi mereka mengemudi dalam diam, dengan dua tubuh kaku yang masih segar di pikiran. 

“Seungyoun,” ucap Wooseok pelan. “Ikuti petunjukku.” Wooseok menopangkan dagunya dan melirik ke luar jendela, menolak untuk melihat Seungyoun yang sedang mengemudi ataupun Jinhyuk lewat kaca mobil. “Kita sudah tidak bisa tinggal di kota.”

Ada persetujuan dalam diam di mobil yang masih melaju. Mereka sudah tidak bisa tinggal di kota yang masih punya terlalu banyak nyawa. Tidak ketika tiga anak domba yang hilang arah menyeret-nyeret kematian di kakinya.

Jadi mereka datang ke tempat yang Wooseok kira tidak akan pernah ia datangi lagi. Mungkin tempat paling ironis untuk tiga orang yang kabur dari mafia dan pasti akan mati di tangan aparat hukum. Mereka mencari perlindungan di hutan yang dilindungi pemerintah.

Mereka pulang ke tempat Wooseok dibesarkan.

Lucu. Dulu Wooseok tidak percaya dengan karma dan Tuhan. 

Wooseok dilahirkan tanpa harta, ditinggal oleh orang tua, dan besar dengan paman bodoh yang bekerja di pemerintahan namun terlalu baik dan naif untuk bisa mencari nafkah. Paman Wooseok bekerja sebagai pengelola hutan lindung. Wooseok tinggal di rumah kecil di pintu masuk hutan lindung bersama Paman Kim yang merupakan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia kenal. Pangkatnya Paman Kim tinggi, uang gelap seharusnya mengalir dari kanan dan kiri. Tapi paman Wooseok terlalu jujur dan membiarkan kantung mereka kosong dan sarapan di meja mereka tetap roti atau ubi rebus. Wooseok tidak pernah mengerti.

Wooseok punya mimpi menjadi kaya. Ia ingin bisa membeli apa yang ia inginkan tanpa berpikir. Ia ingin hidup di kota yang penuh hingar bingar dan bukan hutan yang sunyi dengan suara burung menjadi suara terkeras. Jadi ketika usianya 18 tahun ia meninggalkan hutan dan Paman Kim dan bersumpah tidak akan kembali.

Di kota Wooseok tidak langsung bisa bermimpi. Kota penuh dengan anak kecil seperti Wooseok yang punya sejuta mimpi dan tidak punya peta untuk meraihnya. Ia hidup dengan mengais pundi. Ia hanya tahu cara bekerja rumahan karena besar di hutan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia punya atau lakukan untuk cepat mendapatkan pundi selain wajah dan tubuhnya yang sedari dulu ia tahu ada di atas rata-rata. 

Kemudian ia berpikir. Berpikir, dan berpikir. Wooseok mulai bersolek, memulai dari bawah. Meminjam riasan dan pakaian dari kanan dan kiri. Menerima pekerjaan apapun yang bisa menggunakan dirinya sebagai aset. Mengais seperti binatang yang lapar. Dan ia berhasil. Pundi-pundi uang menumpuk di dompet dan akun banknya. Walau mungkin sedikit terlambat untuknya sadar bahwa yang ia jual belikan bukan hanya wajah dan tubuh, tapi juga sedikit manusia di dirinya.

Manusia Wooseok hilang, dan lihat di mana Wooseok sekarang setelah bermain dengan setan.

Mungkin ia harus percaya karma, karena kalau bukan karma apa lagi yang membawa Wooseok harus kembali pulang ke tempat yang sudah tidak ia sebut rumah.

Paman Kim menyambut Wooseok dengan pelukan yang terlalu hangat untuk jam dua siang. Paman Kim tidak banyak bertanya mengenai apa, siapa, dan kenapa. Ia hanya memberikan peta untuk sebuah lahan di tengah hutan dan mobil _camping_ yang bisa mereka tinggali.

Dan kalau Wooseok menangis, mungkin karena tidak seluruh manusianya terjual di ibukota.

Sudah tiga hari mereka tinggal di hutan dalam sunyi. Hingga terbersit pikiran bahwa mungkin di sini mereka akan tua dan mati.

Malam itu mereka sedang duduk mengitari api unggun kecil yang mereka nyalakan dari ranting-ranting kering. Hutan selalu lebih ramai di malam hari. Suara ranting yang terbakar dan serangga malam.

Mereka bercakap tentang hal-hal tidak penting yang tidak pernah sempat mereka bicarakan ketika mereka tinggal di motel dengan pikiran yang terus berlari. Tentang semesta dan gigitan semut merah. Tentang ubi rebus dan bermain di sungai. Mereka mulai lupa bahwa sampai tiga hari yang lalu, mereka adalah anak domba yang berusaha kabur dari gembala.

Hingga kesunyian malam dikoyak dengan suara tembakan.

Jantung Wooseok seperti jatuh ke kaki. Ada suara tembakan dari pintu masuk hutan.

Ada suara tembakan dari rumah Paman Kim.

Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk bergerak cepat, didorong adrenalin, dan mengemas segala barang-barang yang telah mereka kumpulkan selama pelarian ini berlangsung.

“Wooseok!” 

Jinhyuk berteriak, panik karena Wooseok belum juga beranjak dari kursi di dekat api unggun.

Seungyoun segera menarik tangan Wooseok.

Semua terjadi seperti mimpi. Mereka bertiga berlari di tengah hutan yang hampir mereka sebut rumah dengan bekal senter dan ingatan samar-samar mengenai jalan memutar untuk bisa sampai di pintu hutan. Wooseok tidak bisa berpikir. Jantungnya masih jatuh di kaki dan otaknya sudah lebih dulu sampai di pintu hutan. Di rumah Paman Kim.

Mereka terus berlari dengan napas terengah dan kaki-kaki yang tergores duri tanaman di kanan dan kiri. Tapi mereka tidak peduli karena berdarah di kaki tidak sepadan dengan berhenti dan mati.

Setelah berlari sekian lama mereka berhasil sampai di pintu hutan. Ada sebuah mobil yang tidak mereka kenal di sana. Wooseok berlari mendahului Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk ke rumah Paman Kim, mengabaikan bisikan panik dari Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk.

Satu dobrakan pintu kemudian, Wooseok melihat satu lagi orang yang mati.

Paman Kim tergeletak di samping meja makan, yang dulu selalu digunakan Wooseok untuk makan roti dan ubi rebus, dengan darah merah yang menggenang di sekitarnya. Seluruh tubuh Wooseok gemetar, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, bagaimana semua terjadi setelah itu, dan berapa lama waktu berlalu.

Yang jelas ketika Wooseok sadar, ia sudah berada di jok belakang mobil dengan pelukan Jinhyuk erat di pinggangnya dan Seungyoun yang mengemudi entah ke mana di jok depan. 

Wooseok kira mereka sudah memakan terlalu banyak nyawa ketika berusaha kabur dari kota.

Wooseok kira mereka sudah menang dari kacung-kacung bajingan yang selalu berhasil menentang jarak dan waktu untuk menemukan mereka.

Tapi ternyata masih ada terlalu banyak nyawa di dunia untuk anak-anak domba yang menyeret mati.

Karena jarak dan waktu tidak pernah berpihak kepada anak domba yang tidak patuh kepada gembala.

—

**_Akhir?_ **

Waktu rasanya sudah menjadi konsep ketika kamu hidup dengan terus bertanya mengenai apakah masih akan ada hari esok.

Ini adalah rumah kosong kedua di pinggiran kota yang mereka bobol sebagai atap untuk berlindung. Sepertinya rumah milik seseorang, karena ada perabotan di dalamnya, walaupun berdebu, dan air di kamar mandi mengalir dengan baik.

Mungkin rumah liburan untuk keluarga kaya.

Mereka tidak tahu, yang jelas mereka butuh atap malam itu dan rumah ini tidak menunjukkan tanda kehidupan.

Mereka tidur di atas ranjang yang tidak mereka ketahui milik siapa dan berusaha memalingkan wajah dari setiap mata yang tidak sengaja bertemu ketika mereka harus membeli atau mencuri kebutuhan hidup. Karena mereka sudah membuang terlalu banyak nyawa untuk tetap hidup. Mereka tidak bisa lagi berinteraksi dengan nyawa ketika kaki-kaki mereka masih diborgol rantai pencabut nyawa.

Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi di waktu yang begitu singkat.

Jinhyuk merokok sekarang.

Di luar hujan. Jadi mereka bertiga merokok sambil saling bertemu kulit dengan kulit murni untuk mencari kehangatan.

“Kalau kita mati,” ucap Wooseok lirih. Pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. “Kalau kita mati,” ulangnya.

Kalimat itu tidak pernah diselesaikan.

Ada basah yang ia rasakan di pundak kirinya. Jinhyuk. Ada isakan yang ia dengar di telinga kanannya. Seungyoun.

Lalu isakan itu terdengar juga dari kiri. Lalu terdengar dari dirinya sendiri. Dan mereka bertiga terisak dan pelukan antara kulit dan kulit mengerat hingga hangat berubah menjadi panas. Puntung-puntung rokok jatuh ke lantai kamar.

“Rumah dan pantai…” lirih Jinhyuk. Lalu seperti ada martil yang memukul Wooseok tepat di dada.

“Rumah dan pantai,” bisik Jinhyuk. “Rumah dan pantai, rumah dan pantai, rumah dan pantai,” bisiknya berulang-ulang, seperti mantra.

Ada kesadaran bahwa mereka sudah terlalu jauh berlari untuk sekedar menyerah dan mati. Terlalu banyak nyawa dan darah yang mereka lihat pergi untuk mereka berhenti berlari di sebuah rumah kosong.

Dan ketika rumah dan pantai dibisikkan seperti lagu pengantar tidur, ada kesadaran bahwa mereka masih mau bermimpi, walaupun mangkak. 

Jadi besok mereka akan hidup. Besok mereka akan kembali berlari. Besok mereka akan kembali mencari apakah ada cara lain selain berlari untuk mereka berusaha melawan jarak dan waktu dan kacung-kacung mafia bajingan.

Tapi malam ini mereka merapalkan rumah dan pantai seperti doa, karena anak domba seperti mereka sudah tidak pantas untuk benar-benar berdoa.

Dan mungkin jika nanti mereka bisa mencari cara untuk berhenti berlari, jika nanti tiba waktunya mereka bisa berhenti berlari, mereka bisa bermimpi lagi tentang mati karena tua di rumah mereka di pantai.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter @narangsalja


End file.
